Inmortal
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: El día que tanto Thalia había temido se volvió realidad. La inmortalidad ya estaba pagando su costo. Su rostro joven y quinceañero se volvió, lentamente, hacia la lápida con el nombre de su hermano. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Los Hermanos Grace" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_Summary: _El día que tanto Thalia había temido se volvió realidad. La inmortalidad ya estaba pagando su costo. Su rostro joven y quinceañero se volvió, lentamente, hacia la lápida con el nombre de su hermano.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Los Hermanos Grace" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

_Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan._

_Nota de autora: Cabe resaltar que tenía escritas 2097 palabras, pero empecé con esto. Dioses, nunca pensé que algún día me sucedería esto. ¡Gracias, Facebook!_

_Dedicado a __**Lizzie Taisho-Friki**__, por betearme el fic._

* * *

El viento atravesaba los árboles, tristes y sombríos, con la hierba acompañando el tiempo de la triste armonía. Las nubes atravesaban el cielo, pintado con lapislázuli, con tintes anaranjados y amarillos, típicos del atardecer. Las estatuas se llenaban de sombras, mientras la luz por cada minuto se iba extinguiendo, un cambio absurdo y ciego para el que no supiera observar. Las penumbras, antes obligadas a escurrirse y esconderse entre las esquinas y los armarios, se desperezaban y caminaban libremente por la tierra, cada vez más fuertes. Estaba en un gigantesco claro, lleno de estatuas y lápidas de piedra y mármol; algunos corroídos por el tiempo, otros tan nuevos como si se hubieran hecho el día de ayer, y otros increíblemente antiguos, pero igual de poderosos como lo habían sido en antaño. Esculturas de dioses y héroes griegos y romanos decoraban el lugar, bañadas en oro y plata antiguamente. Sólo una figura, tan quieta como las estatuas, veía las inscripciones en todas las rocas, y su cabello, tan negro como el carbón, indicaba que no era otra escultura.

Los ojos azul eléctrico de Thalia Grace observaban con infinita tristeza y nostalgia las inscripciones talladas en las lápidas. Al pasarlas una a una, su mirada se detuvo en una en especial. No se molestó en detallar el año de su muerte. Los años habían perdido el significado para ella, tal como los días pierden la importancia para una persona en la intemperie. Eran lentos y a la vez rápidos, una extraña línea que nunca terminaría por entender.

Y nunca significaba mucho cuando eras inmortal.

Su mirada no se apartó de la que decía "Jason Grace".

Recordaba, una memoria muy arraigada en su cerebro, corazón y alma, cuando Jason había muerto. Era una cálida tarde de otoño, a pesar de la estación, con las hojas, aún verdes, se movían suavemente. Su cabello rubio ya había perdido todo su brillo y su cara estaba llena de arrugas. Estaba tan viejo que no podía moverse, prácticamente. Thalia se llevó un gran shock cuando lo vio allí, como si fuera su mismo abuelo. Realmente, de todos sus amigos semidioses, su hermano era el único que no lo había visto… envejecer. Siempre que lo miraba, siempre que lo visitaba, veía al mismo Jason de 15 años que había conocido, o al pequeño niño de 2 años que había amado tanto y creyó perder. Y ese día, lo había perdido de nuevo.

Las hojas caían lentamente por la ventana, causando sombras dentro de la habitación en Nueva Roma. Allí se encontraban Nico, Frank, Reyna y Piper, ésta última sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el hijo de Júpiter. Los hijos y nietos de Jason y Piper los rodeaban, mientras que los hijos de Percy y Annabeth, quienes se habían ido tiempo atrás, los dos juntos, leían una carta en nombre de ellos dos. Leo, con un parecido increíble a su bisabuelo Sammy, se encontraba al lado de una mortal Calipso, quien también podía saborear lo agridulce de la vejez. Frank, ya con su cara madurada y longeva, se encontraba solo, a la izquierda de una inexistente Hazel que había abandonado el mundo el año pasado, satisfecha y regresando con una sonrisa a los dominios de su padre. Nico, quien tenía arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, daba la impresión de haber sido muy feliz en su vida, a pesar de tener una infancia terriblemente difícil. Will había fallecido tiempo atrás, aunque el hijo de Hades, siempre decía suave y sabiamente que luego llegaría su momento y lo volvería a ver. Reyna, firme y seria, como siempre, cargaba el abrigo de su difunto esposo mortal. La bella Piper, ya con el cabello lleno de canas y la cara llena de arrugas, sujetaba la blanca y pálida mano de Jason. Éste, sonreía suavemente, escuchando las palabras y conversaciones de los demás. El hijo de Júpiter, quien había estado delicado esos días, los llamó a todos para decirles algo por última vez, porque presentía que ya no iba a estar más en esta tierra.

Esa tarde, observando las risas y lo mucho que habían cambiado todos, no pudo evitar sentirse... mal. Ella seguía allí, tan doncella como siempre, mientras que los demás habían tenido hijos y nietos. Viendo la mirada de amor que Piper le dedicaba a Jason y éste a ella, no pudo reprimir la imagen en su cabeza de ellos dos, jóvenes, besándose y dedicándose palabras de amor, luego de la guerra. Pero a la vez, no podía, porque eran sólo recuerdos, porque ellos dos ya se habían extinguido entre las mareas del tiempo, y sólo quedaban las viejas fotos enmarcadas en algún lugar de su carpa en las Cazadoras.

«Es difícil» le había dicho Artemisa «ser inmortal. La mayoría de los mortales lo desea, pero no saben lo que realmente es. Todo a tu alrededor cambia, todos mueren y te dejan solo, pero tú sigues allí, imperturbable. A veces, la inmortalidad es más un castigo que un regalo, Thalia. Sin embargo, tú no quedarás sola. Nos tienes a nosotras, teniente, que somos también inmortales y te acompañaremos por siempre, y tú a nosotras. Aunque, con los lazos que tenías con aquellos valientes semidioses, para ti supongo que es más difícil aceptarlo, después de todo; mis cazadoras abandonan todo contacto con los demás, pero tú sigues allí viéndolos y visitándolos. Tu línea del presente es muy larga y será difícil asumirlo» luego la diosa clavó sus ojos amarillo y plata en los suyos. «Nunca dejarán de doler las muertes, pero te acostumbrarás a vivir con ello. Después de la primera, todo resulta más fácil»

Pero nunca resultó más fácil, pensó Thalia, con tristeza. Lloró como una loca cuando se enteró de que Percy y Annabeth habían muerto, y lloró aún más cuando la vida de Jason se extinguió ante sus ojos, cuando las Moiras cortaron su hilo de vida ante ella. Cuando los dorados ojos de Hazel perdieron su brillo y miraban al vacío. Al ver a Nico, ya anciano, colocarle una mano en el hombro a Will antes de que éste se fuera al Inframundo.

No se sorprendió cuando la primera lágrima descendió por su mejilla, siendo alumbrada por los últimos rayos del sol. Ya por el este se avistaba oscuridad, y lo que quedaba del sol era una semicircunferencia totalmente rubí. Pero sí se sorprendió por el dolor y la tristeza, que seguían vivas en ella, como si fuera la primera vez. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, incapaz de detenerlas, maldiciendo su inmortalidad, con las rodillas cayendo al duro suelo. Por cada tumba, pudo ver el espíritu de cada semidiós que había sido su amigo. Leo y Calipso se habían ido semanas después de Jason. Piper había muerto tiempo después, y luego de dos días le siguió Reyna. Frank falleció antes que la hija de Afrodita. El único que le quedaba era Nico, que esperaba paciente, en su pequeña casa en Nueva Roma, a que llegara su momento.

De repente las figuras empezaron a bailar ante sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas, y pudo ver claramente a Annabeth sentada en la tierra, mientras Percy la abrazaba con cariño; con Leo haciendo una estruendosa broma acerca de ellos dos y Calipso riéndose a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que la hija de Atenea los miraba mal, y Percy se sonrojaba con una tímida sonrisa floreciéndole en la boca. Pareció que Hazel se unía a la broma, sin embargo Piper le replicó algo, que hizo que la centuriona romana se avergonzara y Reyna y Frank estallaran en risas. Las lágrimas estallaron totalmente cuando vio a Jason, también riendo con ellos. Todos estaban jóvenes. Todos estaban felices. La luz dorada del atardecer pasaba a través de sus pieles incorpóreas, pero aun así se veían tal como ella los recordaba. Sin embargo, Thalia sabía que era _solamente un recuerdo_ y no se podría recuperar, nunca. Ya los había perdido.

Le pareció que la imagen de Jason alzaba su cara hacia ella, con sus ojos azul cielo que no habían perdido su brillo a través de los años, y sonreía. Una parte de su mente se preguntó seriamente si estaba ilusionando, pero su corazón ansiaba estar con ellos y reír con ellos como antaño.

Una mano, dura y nudosa, que había pasado por muchas experiencias, siendo increíblemente diestra aún en la longevidad, se posó sobre su hombro. El anciano era alto, canoso, pero aun así bien conservado. Le entregó una sonrisa.

—Yo también los extraño a ellos—le dijo, y la abrazó. Thalia no pudo más, y lloró, lloró como si acabaran de morir. Las lágrimas bajaban, como pequeños arroyos en su cara. La inmortalidad la hacía pagar, una y otra vez. Nico Di Angelo la miró extrañado, con una diversión en sus oscuros ojos, como si no creyera que la gran Thalia Grace pudiera llorar tanto; sin embargo le puso una mano en la espalda, dándole suaves palmadas de consuelo. La hija de Zeus se separó de él, observando a las figuras, que seguían allí, a la luz del crepúsculo, riendo y bromeando como si estuvieran en un día de campo. Se sentía incapaz de ver al hijo de Hades a la cara. Imaginarse a ese pequeño niño, muchos años menor que ella, anciano, era horrible. No obstante, se obligó a mirarle a la cara. Tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos, como si hubiera sonreído mucho a través de su vida –Thalia recordaba que así estaba, el día que murió Jason.

—Me imagino que Artemisa ya habló contigo, ¿no es así? Me imagino que debe de ser muy difícil asumirlo. Si Bianca estuviera en tu lugar, seguramente se habría vuelto loca al verme envejecer y morir, con ella siendo inmortal—la hija de Zeus se sorprendió de la sonrisa nostálgica que esbozaba Nico, sin dificultad alguna para hablar de la muerte de tu hermana. —La muerte es algo… difícil de sumir, sobre todo cuando te quedas allí y observas a tus seres queridos crecer y fallecer. Pero, Thalia, así es el proceso de la vida. Los recuerdos siguen allí, y no los olvidarás. No olvidarás que Annabeth tenía rizos rubios, y Percy ojos verde mar. No olvidarás lo valiente que era Hazel, lo amable que era Frank, lo firme y leal que era Reyna, lo poderosa que era Piper, lo gracioso que era Leo, lo talentosa que era Calipso ni, sobre todo, no olvidarás cómo era Jason—mientras Nico iba diciendo estas palabras, ella miraba a cada figura espectral, que ahora tenía de fondo a lo último que quedaba del astro rey. Thalia se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos llorosos de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ellos tan sencillamente? ¿Cómo _puedes _hablar de Jason tan ligeramente?—preguntó, observando a Percy reírse y besar en la mejilla a Annabeth—No me entiendes, Nico. No entiendes lo que es ser inmortal—el hijo de Hades miró al cielo, hacia los rayos del sol que se iban extinguiendo paulatinamente. Luego, sonrió, una sonrisa blanca y sincera, que combinaba con su piel pálida. Thalia recordó que antes no se podía imaginar a Nico siquiera sonriendo. El anciano le habló sin apartar la vista del crepúsculo y las figuras que se veían a través de él.

—Sí, tal vez no lo entienda—comentó—pero yo ya he aceptado sus muertes, porque es lo que tenía que ser. Han vivido felices, y lo serán aún más en el Elíseo. La muerte es extraña, Thalia, pero sólo hace falta que la entiendas y la aceptes, porque al final, ellos siguen allí—Nico clavó la vista en las figuras de los difuntos semidioses. La hija de Zeus tuvo la sensación de que él también podía verlos, y no eran sólo recuerdos de su maltrecho corazón. Jason le sonrió de nuevo, gesticulando las palabras "Yo también te extraño". Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ya oscura y con la luz casi extinta.

— ¿Tú los ves también, Nico?— preguntó, y el espectro de Will Solace, con su camiseta del campamento Mestizo y sus shorts de playa, miró al hijo de Hades profundamente y le sonrió, con cierto deje de tristeza. Nico también sonrió y le dedicó con la mirada un "te amo". Luego se volteó hacia ella, y Thalia creyó ver sus ojos un poco acuosos.

—Sí, también los veo.


End file.
